


Midnight Rendezvous

by cr3stfallen



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Edging, F/M, I cannot write Yuri as anything other than a brat, Penis In Vagina Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Sometimes a girl just wants to get spoiled, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, hell yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:22:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24197416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cr3stfallen/pseuds/cr3stfallen
Summary: Yuri asks for a date at midnight. It's not for the chalice, though, he's just hot for teacher. Can't blame him!
Relationships: Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc & My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71
Collections: FE3H Kink Meme





	Midnight Rendezvous

_A date? Not a moment before midnight?_

She shouldn't take the risk. Not with someone like him.

But for some reason, her feet found themselves wandering close to the mausoleum near the time he had requested anyway. Pacing nervously, she hoped she was not making a fool of herself, the image of that smirk on his face burning in the back of her skull as strongly as the ache in her chest. 

Yes. She would go. She had to know.

The clock ticked over and she headed over where he had specified, looking around for that familiar perfectly styled purple mane until a hand yanked her roughly into the darkness with a stifled yelp. 

"Hello, my curious little kitten. Are you still sure you want this?" 

His intense gaze met her own in the dark alley so close to their classroom. Byleth caught her breath, nodding with zero hesitation despite being unsure what _this_ even was. Mysterious as ever, he led her to the Ashen Wolves class without a word, quietly shutting the doors behind them. She could still hear the shouts of some miscreants from the market nearby echoing down the damp halls, but that was quickly replaced with his soft fingers snaking around her form and his breath close to her ear. 

"Bold move, trusting yourself to an apex predator so willingly." 

He pushed her against the door, signaling his intent strongly as his hands kneaded the soft flesh of her hips. 

"You, Mr. Wolf, forget you are dealing with the Ashen Demon yourself. I wouldn't have come if I didn't understand the risks."

"Fair enough…"

He paused to nip at her skin and see how far that got him, soft purple hair falling over her face as she responded by threading her fingers through his hair with a hum, grabbing his face to kiss him first. Slight surprise at her forward actions, it didn't take him long to return her affections, humming into the contact as he begged entry with his tongue. Picking up on it, she met him in the middle, smiling and glad she had not been misled for once by the crafty king of the underworld. A few moments after they found a rhythm he pulled away, quirking his head towards a sturdy desk against the wall a few feet away. A gentle click of the door was heard behind them as he spoke.

"On the desk. Now. And take off that awful corset bit too." 

Her eyes widened, electricity at his touch setting her alight as he gently groped her ass before smacking it lightly. She slowly obeyed, unlacing her armor, and gently clinking it to the ground before he wasted no time forcing her back against the desk pushed against the wall, kissing her again. Immediately his hands were on her chest, soft flesh giving way to his well-measured touch that she knew had been honed over years of practice as she shook with excitement. 

Yuri nipped at her, begging for her lips to part for him once more. Byleth broke it off to catch her breath and finally hop up on the desk like he instructed. She was too excited to question him, dragging him back again to whine into another deep kiss as his hands ran through her soft blue hair, grinding into her. After a few moments, he broke that off to nibble at her neck, pressing light kisses at her racing pulse. 

"I didn't expect you to show honestly. I'm terribly sorry I am normally _much_ better about tact but I'm short on time right now and couldn't wait to get my hands on you." 

She answered quickly, grasping desperately at his shoulders and focusing on his affections. 

"It's fine I'm not picky. We can always hnnnn…" she trailed off, losing her thought in his biting at her delicate skin as he worked her collar off, casting it aside with her pendant now revealing her ample chest. 

"Always what? Make this a regular thing? Well, that depends on how well you nail this trial run." 

He chuckled against her pulse, biting down at the junction of her neck as she tried to stifle a cry, digging her fingernails into his shoulders in turn. 

"I hope it's not a problem that I'm. Um. _Inexperienced._ "

Yuri pulled back, painted eyes blown wide with shock. 

"A virgin? With this body? Color me surprised, Professor." A pause as his hands absently ran over the generous curve of her hips, up her torso to tug at the bottom of her shirt. "I promise I won't waste this opportunity then."

Taking the hint, Byleth happily pulled her shirt over her head, letting her soft mounds bounce free of their confinement and smiling widely at the prospect. Cool air hit her skin, but she wasn't allowed any time to process it before his mouth was on one peak, kneading the other gently as she clung to him for warmth and stability. Biting at her nipple with just enough pressure to drive her mad, he listened intently to her and dragged just a bit away before popping free to switch to her other breast, holding her closely as he worked her over. Even with just his hands on her chest, it was enough to make her head roll back in anticipation. Her chest had always been sensitive, hence the protective armor to stop herself from being incapacitated with stray hits. Now it was a welcome release as the trickster giggled happily at her _generous_ response, rolling a nipple roughly in his one hand as he worked his smooches up her neck once more. His surprisingly strong grip did not let up, and for once Byleth was glad someone else was running the show. She gasped as he bit down on her collarbone, arching into him. 

"S-sothis I thought you said you would be gentle…"

"I never said anything about being gentle. I just said I would make it worth your time."

As punishment for complaining, Yuri smacked her ass, grabbing her face roughly and forcing his tongue in her mouth, dragging back with a thick line of spit dripping between the two. 

"You don't seem to hate it, though." 

She wouldn't, not with how worked up he was getting her. A smile spread across her face as she shook her head.

"I've never been one to back down from a challenge."

Yuri hummed, backing up a step to shrug off his heavy jacket leaving a thin sleeveless top before he tugged gently on her shorts, begging permission with his gaze full of intent. 

"Well, sweetheart. Be careful. If you push me too much I might just have to teach you a lesson." 

"Try me." 

She lifted herself so he could yank her bottoms off, swiftly removing the rest of her clothing before he tossed it over his shoulder. His hand quickly found her slit, teasing just above and twirling his fingers in the coarse hair where her legs met as her skin was tingling in wait.

"Is this what you want, dirty girl?"

Byleth just nodded as she bit her lip, fluffy hair bouncing with enthusiasm. He obliged her quickly, sliding a slender finger between her folds before gently grazing over her button. 

"Well now, you are eager. Such a slut, I haven't even touched you and you're _drenched_ …"

His gentle touch was just right, but not quite enough, taking his sweet time to barely hint at exploring her depths before sinking a finger into her. She moaned, reflexively shutting her eyes and digging her fingernails into his back at the contact. The filthy language falling so elegantly from his painted lips just heightened her need, already feeling her pulse deep in her core. Flicking his thumb over her clit, he barely stroked her walls before leaning in close.

"You want more? Tell me." 

Jolting at his thumb, it was all she could do but ask for it. 

"Yes, gods please…" 

Soft and sweet, he hummed again as another finger joined, coaxing more from her with each gentle push. She pulled him closer, stabilizing herself against the overwhelming feeling and soaking in the scent of his cologne. She had gotten a few whiffs of it in their time together so far and though it may have contributed her inexplicable draw towards the scoundrel currently finger banging her on a half-broken desk. She moaned happily, feeding him to give her more with her responses as he gently pulled her closer and closer to her peak. 

"Yesss, more of that. Your moans are so sweet, Professor…" he hummed happily, adding a third finger and intensifying his grinding on her clit. It was amazing but nearly too intense as her legs tensed up and voice rose sharply.

"Yuri! Too much nnnhhh…." Byleth writhed away from him, trying to push his hand away as her features twisted and she bit her lip. She tried to push her legs together, just succeeding in pushing him closer to her heat. He held her firmly by the small of her back, eyebrow quirking with a smirk, grinding harder into her clit with a well-measured pressure as he coaxed her closer to the edge. 

"I can always stop, but I thought you said you liked a challenge?" 

He stilled, watching her intently in the low light. The pressure that had been building didn't dissipate like she had hoped, only burning ever hotter as he slowly moved to withdraw his fingers from her before her jaw dropped open pathetically. The lack of stimulation was way, _way_ worse.

"I lied! Please!!" she whined, stopping him from moving any further. But now that he had broken her down, he refused to actually give her what she wanted. Barely touching her, he kept her arousal at just the level to stop the itch from truly being scratched, digging his heels in and grabbing her wrist that tried to force more from him. He took her hand and forced it against the wall behind her just roughly enough to show he meant business, barely ghosting over her nub as his intense gaze bore through her. 

"Yuri…" she looked pathetic, not even trying to hold back her desperation at this point. Her body had never known a fire like this before, the tension in her gut driving her mad. She panicked, edging close but not getting enough to drive her over that peak as he chuckled. Gently, his fingers rubbed that upper wall, grinding into her as he did so and holding his face close enough to feel her staggered breaths. 

"Beg for it. Tell me what a good girl you're going to be." 

Immediately, she responded, legs shaking around his slim frame. 

"P-please gods I'm a good girl pl _ease…."_

Singsong, he responded to her pleading with a half-hearted loll of his head as he leaned away, fingers going slack inside her. He clicked his mouth, looking bored. 

"Somehow I don't believe you." 

A pout formed on her adorable little mouth, looking all the part a pathetic puppy, but he held strong, fingers digging into her waist as he refused to budge against her bucking into his palm. 

"I'm begging you, it's not fair. I'll do anything just don't stop."

"Fine, darling. Have it your way..." 

Finally, he resumed in earnest, forcing a fourth finger in her and spreading them wide as he hooked his thumb under the hood and pushed her to her breaking point. After a few moments, she went tense and relaxed, letting him relish in the sights and sounds of her first true intense orgasm as her back arched. Byleth tried badly to stifle a whine, covering her mouth and quiet the sounds that left her as she felt the tension release, head rush hitting her hard as he continued to milk it for all he could through her peak. 

A few moments later, she caught her breath as Yuri pulled out his sticky hand, making direct eye contact as he sucked it dry with sloppy, deliberate licking.

"Hmmm, Professor.. is every part of you this delectable?" 

"Just… call me Byleth please."

She hoped he couldn't see the blush stuck on her face at how bold he was, jaw-dropping in awe as she watched him quickly take off his shirt and slacks with zero fanfare, kicking them away and letting her take in the sights for a few seconds. Running her hands over his slim but toned frame, she was entranced. Her curious hand dipped lower, grasping at his length. Hot to the touch, twitching and larger than she had imagined, she was surprised someone of his size was packing that much. Yuri groaned at her attentions, pulling closer as he spoke before shivering as she ran a finger around the head. 

"Are you still sure you want this, Byleth?" 

She nodded without hesitation, a soft smile on her features as she dropped her hold to grab at his beautiful abs tensing in the low light.

"Gods yes, Yuri. I just hope I'm okay." 

"You're doing fine, cutie. Just relax and enjoy the ride…" 

Lining himself up, he slowly rubbed the head over her slit before slowly rocking into her, giving her a second to measure her response. Filled to the brim, it was a new sensation though not unpleasant as she tried to adjust to it. A groan left her, giving him the okay to continue before he slowly withdrew and rolled his hips back in, fully seated hip to hip on a dingy table. There was something poetic about the contrast, him deliberately pounding into her pliant heat with a perfectly measured control while the desk under them faintly protested in the damp corner of a forgotten dungeon turned classroom. Pulling him tight, she closed her eyes as the feeling overtook her, locking her feet behind him as he continued. She bit hard at his pulse point, sucking hard as he protested with a gasp and rougher thrust. 

Just as they were getting into it, however, Yuri slowly lifted his head to listen down the hall, slowing his pace to a halt before she saw him mouth some curse. Whispering low, she asked why.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing… just." 

He thrust into her once more, grinding on her clit. He was still focused on the door, though, gently massaging at her waist where he held her and listening. Finally, she heard it as well, a loud booming voice echoing down the hall, coming closer to them. 

"Pleaaaseeeee goddess don't come over here…." he whispered in a groan, dropping his head onto her shoulder and continuing to try and keep the mood. Then the footsteps stopped near the door, and she could tell it was Balthus screaming for him. Yuri locked eyes with her, not having to tell her to keep quiet and doing it anyway in a panic. 

He was right outside the door by this point, clearly drunk and whining like an overgrown child for help. 

"Boooosssssss…. you said you weren't going anywhere…." 

“Can it not wait half a fucking hour?? Goddess Balthus…” he whispered into her skin barely loud enough for her to hear, lifting his head after a moment with a terrible idea.

Testing his luck, Yuri gave her a low lidded, arousal drunk stare before he slapped his length into her once more, making her clamp a hand over her mouth to not yelp. She glared back as he did it once more, hearing Balthus' clumsy footsteps getting closer before he rattled on the door Yuri had luckily locked. Their nerves were on overdrive, and he kept torturing her by once again pulling back and slamming his full length into her, pushing the limits of her control. She barely held back a moan, biting her lip and clenching the desk below as she shook. Anything to focus on not blowing their cover, and not how absolutely soaked her cunt was at the danger of being found in such a compromising position. 

"I guess it's locked for the night… Jeez, Boss, where'd you run off to???" 

Yuri dragged back once more, enjoying how delectable it was watching his Professor crumble. She desperately failed at trying to not respond before breaking her concentration to roughly yank a fistful of his hair back for the teasing. He groaned, louder than he had anticipated, and face twitching as he hissed to quiet himself. A failed attempt at stopping him before she came a second time, the rush hit her anyways as she clamped down on his rock-hard length. Byleth bit at his neck, riding it out and muffling her response as best she could, praying that their friend would not turn around at what she couldn't stifle.

"Fffffffuckkkk what the hell Byleth…"

Fingernails roughly dug into her hips as his neck was thrown back, but it did stop him from fucking her for long enough for Balthus to get bored and move on. The door stopped rattling as his friend walked away and Yuri took that to mean the coast was clear. She dragged his face to hers as he resumed once more, kissing her sloppily. They kept their voices low still, but couldn't stop for any longer or the friction between them would be unbearable.

"Did you really come a second time already? Filthy…" 

"Don't blame me, it's almost like you wanted to be caught!!" 

"Your eyes were rolling so far back in your head I just couldn't help myself. You really are adorable..." 

He paused to punctuate his words with driving his hot length into her, biting his lip with a smirk as she dragged her nails across his back. In all honesty, he most likely would forget this night the next morning, moving on and dropping the thought entirely as soon as it ended and finishing their campaign to figure out where the chalice went. But somehow she couldn't find it in her to care as his slightly rough handling sent shivers up her spine, drawing adorable gasps and whines from her while she clung to him desperately. Nothing else mattered, focusing entirely on how overwhelming the pleasure rolling over her was while he took all he could from her, pace starting to slightly stutter as his breaths picked up in turn. Reaching down to graze her clit once more, he pleaded sweetly in her ear.

“How is riding my cock, dirty bird? Everything you imagined?” 

“Yes goddess, yes...” 

She groaned, feeling close to her peak but worked up past the point of cumming easily again. The unbearable pressure of how badly she needed contrasting with her body screaming for a reprieve, she willed herself to relax and close her eyes. His gentle manicured fingers, soothing voice washing over her, firm grip on her squishy hips as he drove his dick into her ever rougher, it was all too much to bear. 

"C'mon, sing for me once more, I want to hear you…" 

He bit at her earlobe, stuffing her pussy to its limit as she finally snapped a third time, overstimulated from his previous efforts and finding herself unable to hold back a loud moan as every muscle in her body twitched uncontrollably. Riding it out, her voice broke into whines as his thrusts intensified, opening her eyes just in time to watch his own flutter shut, stifling a whine before he swiftly pulled out and spilled on the floor below. 

_"Ssssothis almighty…"_

He slumped against her, a shaky sweaty mess, stabilizing himself and catching his breath while she brushed his soft sweaty bangs back from his forehead. 

"Sorry. I'll have a little talk with Balthus about giving me my _alone time_ like he promised." She wasn't mad in the least thought, pulling him close so he could recuperate. 

"It was kind of hot nearly getting caught though."

Slowly lifting his head to kiss her once more, he chuckled lightly and held her face gently, peppering light touches across her features after breaking the kiss. Her hands groped at his sweaty chest once more, never getting enough of the sensation as his breaths slowly caught up with him. 

"Oh _really_ now. You are quite the mystery... Are you that sensitive or am I just that irresistible?" 

"Let me keep some secrets." He sighed, patting her side and backing off to compose himself and clean up. Rolling his shoulders with a sigh, Byleth admired his backside for the first time, finally feeling the cold damp air as she came down from the excitement of a few minutes prior. 

"Why didn't you warn me you are such a brat?" A loud laugh erupted from him at that as he slipped his pants back on, turning to face her as he clipped his belt back in place.

"You never asked. But really, try me. See how far you get messing up my hair again." 

Byleth eyed him suspiciously. 

"So you're saying 'Please Byleth pull my hair more'?" A scoff from the Trickster. He turned from her, trying badly to hide a blush as he threw her clothes back at her.

“What??? I didn’t get a chance to bully you back, it’s not fair.” 

She quickly slipped her top back on before pulling her beloved printed tights back on as well with her shorts, glancing over at him while he preened his hair back to something presentable. 

"It's not my fault you didn't put up much of a fight, Professor."


End file.
